Home, Stupid Home
by Cheetafang
Summary: Laurie's back in Fayetteville and facing old demons. Can Bill help her even though he's all the way in Germany? Plus will a scandelous photograph ruin her name? Part four in my series. Please R&R.
1. Number One Zero

Laurie got off the plane along with dozens of army soldiers. The airport in Fayetteville is usually reserved for people of the military personnel, but she was able to get a seat so that she didn't have to take a two hour drive from Raleigh.

As she left the plane and entered the airport there were plenty of people holding up various signs for their long awaited army members. She made her way through the crowd she picked up her bags and called a taxi.

Her first stop: her old high school

She had been asked by her old principal to make a speech there. She pulled up to the school and brought her things in with her.

Laurie entered the school and introduced herself. When the principal came in he instantly greeted her kindly and told her she could leave her bags in the office. She then heard the school bell.

Hundreds of kids walked through the halls; luckily they were all so busy that they didn't even recognize her. The principal asked her to go to the gym and wait as he'd make the announcement. She did so and felt very awkward as she waited in the large empty room when suddenly dozens of teenagers ran into the building and started murmur amongst each other. Laurie was in the corner of the room and suddenly wished that she wore something else.

She pulled down her denim miniskirt to make it look longer as the principal announced her to the school.

"Everyone, we have been discussing throughout the year about how the future can hold things beyond our imagination. Today we have someone who truly lives that idea. Today, I welcome to the stage music legend and ex-Terri Sanford student, Laurie Collins!"

The entire school had mixed reactions. Some of them cheered, some booed, some barked with lust, and the rest sat quiet as they looked at her annoyed. Laurie easily could tell who was doing what by which cliques they were in.

She walked up onto the stage and wasn't sure what to do. "Hello," she said into the microphone. "As you guys might have guessed I'm Laurie Collins-"

The crowd made more various noises. "Thank you," she said, "thank you.

"So, I'm not completely sure what I'm supposed to do right now. I guess I'll just let you ask some questions. Yes you." She pointed to a student who raised her hand.

"Who's the most famous person you've ever met?"

"Umm… uh…" she looked back at the principal. "I don't know, there were plenty of people. Maroon 5, Nickelback, Lindsay… I even met Ms. Spears at a party once. After a while you realize that they truly are just like us… only better known."

She looked back at the crowd. She maybe recognized about ten percent? Laurie wasn't sure. Various hands went up when one really caught her breath. This girl scared her about ten times as much as Taylor ever did.

"Yes. Um Talia."

"You remember me?" The young blonde asked.

"How could I forget?" Laurie asked faking a smile. "White quite the… relationship, back when we went to school together. So what's your question?"

"Is it true what they say about you and the guys of Tokio Hotel?"

Guys? The rumor had spread further than just her and Bill.

"Yeah," another kid in the crowd shouted. "How well does Tom kiss?"

The entire school started to laugh. "What?" Laurie asked.

"Come on, everyone saw the photo of you two!" Another shouted.

She knew of the one of Bill and her, but that had never been made public. "What are you talking about?"

"The one where he has his arms around you two and you guys are being really close," another mocked. "How good is he in bed?"

"Wha- I there's nothing… I mean."

She ran off stage and hid behind a curtain as she pulled out her PDA. She went online and googled 'Tom Kaulitz Laurie Collins'.

The search turned up thousands. She pressed the 'images' button and saw various photos of when Tom had been teaching Laurie how to play guitar. Unfortunately whoever took these photos made it seem like the guitar didn't even exist.

"Oh, my god…" she sighed. "This can't be happening."

"Is that the only reason they got signed on in the first place?" someone asked loudly. "'Cause you were fucking the guitarist?"

"What?" Laurie shrieked. Tokio Hotel had been signed on long before she met them. She stormed off the stage, across the gym, ran to the office for her things, and soon hailed a taxi. In reality it only took her about three minutes, but time was moving so slowly to her eyes.

The taxi drove to her hotel and dropped her off. Laurie sorrowfully checked in and the first thing she did was get out her laptop as she made it to her room. She opened it and went online to check out exactly how much damage was done. She searched on google again.

Immediately she found dozens of sights talking about the picture.

Can Tokio Hotel keep their paths away from scandal? Recently dozens of photos with Tom Kaulitz and Laurie Collins holding each other in her condominium. 

Neither Tom, Laurie, nor anyone else associated with them, has yet to comment on the photographs. The photos have not even been identified as genuine as to date.

"Laurie!" her computer shouted.

She nearly fell over because of shock. She wondered who was talking to her. Laurie clicked on some buttons onscreen and finally found it. She saw Tom and Bill staring at her through her computer.

(German is now the main language)

"Tom? Bill? How did you guys manage to do that?"

"We bought a webcam," Tom said. "Last week we stole your laptop and told Gustav to install the program into it."

"You stole my laptop?" she asked blandly.

"N-no…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, did you see those photos?" Bill asked.

"Uh- yeah, I just saw them for the first time about half an hour ago. Any idea who published them first?"

"We looked around, I think it was just some people on MySpace," Tom said.

"Damn it, do those people have any lives?"

The guys just shrugged. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." She dropped her head onto her keyboard as a long sound of beeping shoots from her computer. "Damn that's annoying."

Note from the author:

Okay, I wanted to let you know that alot of my characters are based off of real people

Laurie's personality in actuallity isn't based off of someone real. She tends to make me think of Paige Michaelchuck of Degrassi

Taylor Mitchel is based off of a friend. No, my friend's not a bitch, I'm making Taylor's personality into my friend's in this story.

Talia Martin is based off of this bitch who goes to my school... I hate that bitch

Oh, and Haley, though she isn't really the character in this story at all, her birthday is based on a friend of mine.

If you guys want I'll post pictures of all of them, kay?


	2. Not Yours Truly

"You know what guys? The last few days I haven't been getting much sleep so I think I'm just going to call it a night, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Bill said.

"Good night," they said in unison.

"Night," she pressed the little red x on her window, closed her laptop, and just collapsed on her bed. "This week is going to be hell."

OoOoOoO

She combed her hair back and grabbed her purse as she got ready to go to the local storage center. Laurie grabbed a taxi and told the driver her desired location. When she made it there she truly forgot how different it was there compared to the Universal Music company.

Laurie walked up to the office where a large, scruffy man with a badly kept beard sat at the desk.

"Can I help ya?" He said.

"Um… Yes," she looked at his name tag which said Rick, "Rick. I'm here to pick up some things. Storage 19, I have my key with me here."

"Right, I'll get someone for ya. Nick!"

A younger, much better kept, man entered. She estimated he was probably about her age, or at least no older that Tom and Bill.

"Hello, I'm Nick. What's your number?"

"19."

He flipped his keys around and found the one with the number 19 on it. "Got it. Follow me."

Laurie followed him outside the office to where her led her to the large blue storage door. "What's in this thing?" he asked.

"Not so sure myself. I have to get it out of here this month or it goes straight to charity." They put their keys into the slots and turned. When they opened the door she saw dozens of things that brought back memories. She walked in and the first thing that caught her eyes was an old grandfather clock.

"Wow," she sighed.

"This is a lot of stuff, you bringing a truck over?" Nick asked.

"Uh… two. I'm bringing one to go back to my place, the second to send it to the local Goodwill."

He walked in and picked up a box. "Wow, are these albums originals. The Beatles… Elvis…Pink Floyd."

"Yeah, no big deal."

"No big deal? These things could be worth millions."

She pulled her bands away from her face, "yeah, maybe."

"Have I seen you somewhere?"

Her eyes widened, "It's possible… Where do you go to school?"

"Terry Sanford," Nick said as he blew off some dust a Beatles album, "but I've been sick the last few days. Supposedly some celebrity came by yesterday and got humiliated, but my friends are teasing me and won't tell me who. Apparently I'd make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, some people get that way around celebrities."

_To me you'll be forever sacred_

_I'm dying but I'll know our love will live…_

It was Laurie's cell phone. "Hey, Bill. No just at the storage center. Really? Not yet obviously. I'll go by the bookstore later. Wow, didn't know you could do that. I know. See you later. Your eight or mine? Alright, bye!"

"Didn't know you could speak German," Nick said.

"They usually don't. Sorry about the sudden call, obsessive boyfriend." Shit, she thought. He heard me call him my boyfriend; maybe he won't ever recognize me. "I'm sure you know how that is. I'd have to guess that you have a lot of girls all over you," she complimented.

"Nah, not much for dating."

"Why?"

"Well," he started, "a few years back I really liked this girl, a close friend of mine, and I wanted to tell her how I felt, but then she had to move away. I was devastated. Apparently though she's been the center of attention in the media. She recently inherited a company."

"Wow," Laurie said. Somehow this story was very familiar.

"Don't think I'd ever stand a chance though. Apparently she's dating some German guitarist."

G-German? Laurie thought.

"Maybe you've heard of her? Laurie Collins?"

Laurie almost dropped the vase she was holding. "Y-yeah… I've heard of her. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Three years, haven't even seen a picture of her. She could be a blonde for all I know." Oh… he's so wrong there. "I'm going to buy a magazine where she was interviewed. I'm really hoping that there's a nice photo of her."

"Well I've got to go. I'll bring two trucks with me tomorrow. Oh, I'll go ahead and take this with me" she said as she grabbed a large guitar in its case.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

OoOoOoO

Laurie was nervous as she played. Alexz had taught her the song and she wanted to practice. She sat in her bad as she slowly strummed the first few notes and sang softly.

I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin

Up and down  
On this merry-go-round  
Take Me Up  
Put me back in one piece  
But let me feel you

Well, here I am  
Landing myself again  
Ready to fake it on a win  
But let me break him in  
Let me break him in

I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause Im sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then  


I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin

I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then

She couldn't believe how caught up she could get into that song. Alexz's brother wrote it and Laurie knew he was a genius when it came to the subject of lyrics. Just as she put the guitar down she heard a steady clapping.

Laurie looked around to figure out where the sound was coming from as she drew her eyes to her laptop monitor. She got up and found the hidden window where Bill was clapping.

(German main language)

"I didn't know you could sing," he said.

"You so said eight!" Laurie shouted.

Bill shrugged. "Sometimes the whole time zone thing just gets too confusing. I didn't know you could sing so well."

"I did," another voice said.

"Who else is there?" Laurie asked.

"Umm, everyone?"

George, Gustav, and Tom all showed their faces on screen. "I hate it when you do that…" Laurie groaned. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Just got back from a party," Tom said.

"Alone?"

"Eh… can't do it everyday."

"Liar," Georg shouted. "He's expecting a video chat from Shenae soon."

"Shut up!" Tom yelled back.

"Wow," Laurie sighed, "you guys are getting kind of serious."

Tom smiled and shrugged. "We'll see where it goes. So how's it going in Fayetteville?"

"Fine, oh I picked up the April issue of Mode!" Laurie reached into her purse and revealed a magazine with a supermodel on the cover. "Did you guys see your shoot yet?"

"No, we didn't see the magazine at all. Show it to us," Bill said.

Laurie flipped through the magazine to find it. "Here it is." She pointed the pages at the camera on her laptop and gave the guys the best pictures she could offer. "You can find the interview online."

"Yeah, ours," Bill said. "Read us yours."

"I don't want to. You're lying, I saw the interview online."

"Show us then," Tom challenged.

Laurie minimized the window and opened up her internet explorer. The first thing she saw though, shocked her.

"Oh… my… god…"

"What?" Gustav asked.

"Go to Yahoo!"

Bill typed it up and saw what Laurie was so scared. She pulled them back up on her screen and began to panic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"


	3. Not Like That

Laurie glared at her screen. On it was a picture of her and Tom kissing as the side bar says 'Tom Kaulitz and Laurie Collins: The Music Industry's Freshest Couple?'

"What the fuck!?" Laurie shouted. "The so shopped this! This isn't real! Tom, tell them it isn't real."

The guys all looked at Tom. "She's right. I wish it was true, but we've never kissed." Bill gave a light smack on Tom's head. "I said it was a stupid fake!"

"It doesn't matter," Laurie announced. "The whole world thinks it's real. God, I'm ruined! I was caught kissing Tom, and it isn't even real. I'm ruined. Ruined! Ruined! Ruined!"

"That definitely hurt my ego," Tom said. "Maybe you'd want to go home now-"

"No. I'm staying here for at least another two day. I'm probably staying for another week at least. I'm sorry guys. I hope you guys are having a good time in Germany. I- I" she began to cry, "It's just been a tough few days. I have to guys I'm so-"

"No," Bill said cutting her off. "Guys, will you guys leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course," they replied as they got up and left.

"Laurie, it'll be okay. God I hate this, not being able to be there and comfort you. That's how it's going to be for the next few weeks, isn't it?"

"Months," she corrected. "I'm sorry Bill. I wish I was German instead of American. This would be so much easier."

"Laurie, relax. You're acting hysterical."

She chocked a few laughs through her tears. "I don't know what wrong. Maybe I'm just PMSing or something. I'm probably just going to sleep… for the next two days. I'm sorry, Bill."

"No, it's okay. I'll go ahead and log off." He reached towards the screen as it turned black.

OoOoOoO

(English Main Language)

"I'm here," Laurie announced as she entered the storage center with large sunglasses covering her face. She tried to smile as she walked up to the desk where Nick stood.

He crossed his arms. "I know who you are," he said.

She swallowed and lost her smile and removing her sunglasses. "Really?"

"Why did you stop e-mailing me?" He asked fiercely.

"Look, Nick, I'm not here to socialize or explain myself. I'm here to pick up my crap and be on my merry fucking way," she said. Laurie pulled out her key and said, "Let's just get this over with, kay?"

Hey grabbed his key ring and picked out number 19. "Fine." He stormed out of the room not even giving Laurie second look as she rolled her eyes. She followed him to the storage center as they opened the door and she pointed out which things went to New York, and which went to the local Goodwill.

"So," Nick said as he helped haul some of the furniture, "how good of a kisser is that Tom guy?"

"You saw that stupid photo, huh?"

He nodded. "But didn't you say that the Bill guy was your boyfriend yesterday? So was this what the celebrity life has done to you? One boyfriend one day, another one the next?"

"See," she said, "this is why I hate Fayetteville. It's filled with nothing but jerks. Even jerks I used to be friends with."

_To me you'll be forever sacred_

_I'm dying bu-_

"Hey, Bill" Laurie said angrily into her phone. "What? No I'm fine. Really? You shouldn't be talking to me right now. Aww… that's sweet. Now go back and rest. Bye."

"Aren't they from the same band?" Nick asked.

"Who?"

"That Tom and Bill guy? So that's what New York does to people."

"I didn't meet them in New York. I met them in Ger… why the hell am I explaining this to you?"

He shrugged, "You used to tell me everything."

"I also used to have a net worth of a few thousand a weigh one-hundred and thirty pounds," Laurie said as she picked up some of the last of the things. "Fayetteville was an old life. In four days I'm out here and never coming the hell back."

"What about…"

"That's the only reason I'm not going home tomorrow. The next flight after tomorrow is in four days. Thursday." Laurie grabbed a box of clothes and hauled it to the Goodwill truck. "Damn it, where the hell is that horrid scent coming from?"

"Murphy's storage," Nick said.

"Murphy? As in Mr. Murphy from orchestra in middle school?" Nick nodded at her question. "Oh my god, I remember how we all used to torture the guy?" Laurie laughed as she pondered the memories his name brought. "And it was perfectly in the rules, not a thing he could do."

"Remember how I'd go beating on the bass claiming that it was in my music?" Nick asked smiling.

"Oh yeah… he could never remember where he put his music so we'd claim it was there. Look, Nick, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything. Things just got a little rapped up. I've gone from German home, to German tour bus, then to an American home in New York. It has been hell," she sighed as she loaded some old furniture.

"So which guy's your boyfriend? Tom or Bill?"

"For privacy reasons I can't reveal information either way," she said blandly. "Well I'm almost done here. I'm probably going to the mall; it was one of the only things I actually liked in this city."

OoOoO

Laurie walked up to the mall's Claire's and heard a shriek. "LAURIE!"

She turned around quickly to see a girl, slightly shorter that her with pitch black hair, running up to her as she hugged her.

"I'm guessing my disguise didn't work… Who are you?"

The girl looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't you remember me? Linda?"

"Linda?! Oh my god, we haven't seen each other in years!"

"You may not have seen me, but I've seen you! That Tom guy is so hot."

Laurie stuttered. "T-T-Tom? No I refuse to date that egotistical maniac."

Linda grew curious. "But the photo-"

"Was shopped," Laurie finished. "Some idiot online probably made it with their pointless time."

"So you aren't seeing anyone?"

"Uhh…"


	4. Lucky

"Nope. Just as single as I the day I left," Laurie fakingly exclaimed. "So… can you let go of me right now?"

"What?" Linda eventually let go of her grip. "Sorry. So what's it been like? You know, living the high life, being worth billions, going incognito everywhere."

Laurie shrugged. "Nothing to get hyped up about."

"But seriously, what was it like spending days on end with so many cute guys."

"Linda," Laurie gasped, "they're my clients! I'm supposed to keep our relationships perfectly professional. Nothing more."

"Right…" Linda said in disbelief.

_Her first time on the edge_

_The scars will stay forever…_

Crap, it was Tom. She pulled out her phone and made sure not to say his name. "Hallo. No. Canceled? Why? Oh, I understand. No problem. Yeah I got it. Hope he feels better."

"Shit, a client's sick," Laurie said not wanting to reveal who. "I have to go cancel a few of their events."

"Aww… I hope it's not one coming to Fayetteville."

She shook her head. "No, you can rest easy there. You know what Linda, I have to go, it's getting kind of late and my feet are killing me. We can talk some time," Laurie pulled out a small card from her purse. "I've gotta go, bye!"

"Bye," Linda said upset and Laurie walked away and out the Macy wing.

OoOoO

(German Now Spoken)

Laurie dropped her purse and turned on her laptop. TOM AND BILL: ONLINE

Yes, she thought. She clicked the video chat message but only saw an empty chair.

"Tom? Bill? Are you there?"

Suddenly a body occupied the chair. "Hey Laurie," Tom said.

"Hi, how's Bill. Still feeling bad?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see him?" she said looking deeper into the screen as if that were going to actually help her. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he fell asleep a few hours ago. I- I don't think it would be best to disturb him," Tom said.

"Okay then, I just wanted to say goodnight. I hope you guys are happy in Germany," Laurie wished.

Tom chuckled, "It recently got easier because of Bill feeling ill. Before he wouldn't stop babbling on about how much he missed you. All of us began to find it slightly annoying."

Laurie smiled. "Well, thank you Tom. I'm going to sleep. I have something really important to do tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." He said as he turned off the camera.

OoOoO

She left the taxi with her hair in a high ponytail and walked into an office. "I'm looking for Kimberly and Nathanial Collins," Laurie told the receptionist.

"Date?"

"March 19, 2005."

The receptionist pulled out some files out of a file drawer. She handed two sheets of paper to Laurie. "Will you need someone to show you the way?"

Laurie shook her head. "No, thank you."

She turned around, looked at the sheets of paper, and observed the large field in front of her. The grass was healthy and green, but its ability to be cheery was ruined by large marble plates with various names and dates on them.

She walked down the rows looking for the right ones. She found the row, 143. Laurie then slowly walked up to the aisle, FG and FH. There it was.

_**Kimberly Ann Collins**_

_**July 29 1965 - March 19 2005**_

_**Wonderful Mother, Wife, and Friend to Many**_

_**Nathaniel Wayne Collins**_

_**September , 1963 - March 19 2005**_

__

_**Beloved Father, Husband, and a truly independent man**_

Laurie lost all feeling in her legs as she collapsed on her knees to the ground. Her eyes watered excessively and she couldn't help but cry.

It had been years since the incident. Four years to the date. It had been four years since they passed on and Laurie had been made an orphan. Four years since she had been told she would have to live with her barely known uncle in Germany. Four years since she knew she would soon leave Fayetteville, and possibly never come back.

Four fucking years.

_To me you'll be forever sacred_

_I'm dying but I know our love will live_

_Your hand above_

_Like a glove…_

Laurie took longer than usual to answer Bill. She held her breath to make her tears slow down. "Hello, Bill. Of course I'm fine. No. No, it's a really sad movie, that's it. I'm not lying. No. Why? Yeah, you know it's one of my favorite songs ever. I could if I wanted to, I guess."

"Then turn around," a voice said about ten feet away from her. She turned her head around and saw Bill there with his cell phone in hand and a comforting look in his eyes.

"W- What are you doing here?" Laurie asked.

"The accident at 71st got out online. Some idiots recorded it and put it on YouTube. I saw everything. Why didn't you say anything?" He walked towards her.

Laurie got up and brushed the grass off her jeans. "I didn't want to upset you. You guys just got back to Germany; I didn't want to screw things up right before you get started on your next album."

He put his hand on her shoulder and used the other one to caress her cheek. "Is that what you thought would happen?" Bill kissed the top of her head. "Don't think so negatively. Always know that no matter what, I'll be there for you. Nothing will change that."

Her eyes watered again as she grabbed his jacket and dropped her head onto his chest. "Bill…" she sighed. "You're too good for me."

He hugged her in comfort. "No, Laurie. I'm lucky to have you. Let's get back to the taxi and go to the hotel. Okay?"

She nodded her head in faint agreement as he led her to the taxi. "So you were never sick?"

Bill shook her head. "No. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I knew if I told you you'd tell me to stay in Germany. But you need me. Here."


End file.
